Bree Davenport
Bree Davenport is the world's first superpowered bionic human (or a Bionic-Superhero Hybrid) and was a main character in Lab Rats: Elite Force. She is the second-oldest of her siblings. Her main ability is super speed. She gained superpowers when she made indirect contact with the Arcturion. She is portrayed by Anna Nyström. Biography In 1997, the superhero Timeline envisioned a prophecy, which states that the Calderans, a superpowered race of humanoid aliens will invade Earth, but there will be a Chosen One who will defeat them. They will be born on the last Friday of the 11th month, have computerized superpowers, and be born for evil then turned good, On November 27, 1998, Bree Davenport and Stewie Griffin were born as the Chosen Ones. Bree Davenport, along with her siblings Adam and Chase, were designed by scientist and co-founder of Davenport Industries Douglas Davenport.He implanted a bionic chip in her neck, giving her various superhuman powers, her main ones being super speed and agility. In 2000, Douglas’ brother Donald found out about this. Douglas faked his own death to evade Donald and the FBI. Donald then took Adam Bree and Chase under his wing, built a lab in Mission Creek, California and started to train them to be bionic heroes. 11 years later, Donald and Tasha Dooley got married. They moved with Donald and her son Leo. Leo accidentally discovered the lab, where he met Adam Bree and Chase. He took them to the outside world and started going school. Bree became very social and made a lot of friends. In 2012, Adam, Bree and Chase met a supposedly new student named Marcus. They became friends at first, but Leo was the only one suspicious of him. It turned out that Marcus was a bionic android built by Douglas and was off to get AdamBree and Chase. Adam Bree and Chase ignored Leo, until Marcus kidnapped Donald. When they went off to rescue Donald, they learned a disturbing truth-Douglas was Adam Bree and Chase’s real father. The team battled Marcus, who was crushed by Adam’s blast wave. After that Douglas escaped. In 2013, Adam Bree and Chase accidentally exposed their bionic secret to their principal. Fortunately, she was willing to keep their bionic secret. During that time, Adam Bree and Chase discovered Douglas’ new partner, Victor Krane, a bionic madman. After there team escaped Krane, Krane ordered Douglas to destroy Adam, Bree and Chase. Later that year, Bree was starting to feel that being bionic was getting in the way of living a normal life. When she was forbidden by Donald to study abroad, due to being bionic, Bree was furious, and destroyed her chip to get her freedom. As she walked out of the room, her transformation into Justine had begun. Bree eventually realized what she had done was selfish, and decided to be bionic again. Douglas, hiding from Krane, decided to fix Bree’s chip, Bree was bionic again, but still lusting towards a normal life. In November 2013, Adam Bree and Chase’s bionic secret was exposed to the world. Although everyone freaked out at first, they eventually became celebrities. However, they also found out that Krane had a bionic army, and was planning to use it to take over the world. In June 2014, the Davenports went to Pike’s Crest to defeat Krane and his bionic army. Krane was blasted miles into the sky, and his army was deactivated. Donald agreed with the president have the soldiers be trained at the Davenport Bionic Academy so they can be bionic heroes. Adam, Bree and Chase became mentors. Bree became the leader known as the “Alpha Girls”, where she had her best student, Olivia Krane. Sometime later, Bree along with her siblings made contact with the superhero world, and even befriended famous superhero Skylar Storm. In 2015, Adam Bree Chase an Leo, and the academy got an upgrade that made their bionics ten times more powerful. However, soon after, Donald found out that there was an emergency, where the team had to be split. Adam and Leo stayed at the academy, and Bree and Chase went with Donald to Centium City to form a new team called The Elite Force. In Centium City, Bree and Chase met up with Skylar Storm, and her friends Kaz Unnerstall and Oliver Quagmire, who recently got superpowers. It turned out that the superhero hospital called Mighty Med got destroyed by unknown villains, and a lot of superheroes went on the run. Thus, they created the Elite Force. During her time in Centium City, Bree and Kaz fell with each other and started dating. Bree and Skylar also became best friends. Bree even considered Skylar a sister, since she never had a sister of her own. Feeling inferior to Skylar’s powers, Bree made contact with the Arcturion space rock, which made her the world’s first bionic superhero hybrid. It turned out that the villains who destroyed MightyMed were a clan of shapeshifters, under the former superhero Rodissius. The team created a superhero list to protect the superheroes from the shapeshifters. However, one of the shapeshifters, whose name was Reese, found and took the list. Bree killed Rodissius with her superpowers, and Chase declared war on the shapeshifters, only for the rest of the team to be captured. Fortunately, two unlikely heroes, Stewie and Brian Griffin, came to Centium City to defeat the shapeshifters, save the team and get the superhero list. A week later, Skylar gave Bree a makeover. She went on a date with Kaz, who died while flying. After that Stewie and Brian joined the team. Bree went to a deep depression from the loss of her boyfriend, where he almost killed herself. Fortunately, Brian saved her, and the quickly became boyfriend and girlfriend. On November 27, 2016, Bree tuned 18, which meant she became an adult. However, this only made Bree go through a midlife crisis, since she missed out one her childhood. Bree started acting like a kid which Brian went along with. Brian later explained to Bree that she can do many great things with her powers, and if she were like every other kid, she wouldn’t be able to. On April 27, 2017, Caldera nuked Centium City. The Elite Force rushed to Washington D.C. where Caldera would invade. Stewie killed the Calderan empress Cleopatra, and Bree used her superpowers to take out the remaining Calderan army. The prophecy had been fulfilled. On August 25, 2017, Brian and Bree got married. However, the wedding was ruined after Skylar came in and attacked. Bree was devastated by this. This would send Bree into a crippling depression. She erased her memory and age, thus rendering her into a 2 year old. Brian realized he had no choice but to put Bree up for adoption. Fortunately, Brian’s friend and owner Peter Griffin and his wife adopted Bree, who he renamed Justine. Before going back in time, in order not to make a time travel paradox, Stewie and Chase made a serum to make Bree into a Griffin and not a Davenport. Peter and his wife went back in time to Boston in the year 2000 and raised Bree from there on. Bree’s transformation into Justine was finally complete. Justine lived a normal life in Boston with her mother and father, and also with Quagmire. In 2019, Justine, now 18, met Brian. When she heard from him about her former self, she was shocked, but willing to go back and remarry Brian. In 2021, Justine agreed to be bionic and super powered again and got back Bree’s bionics and superpowers. She also decided to be known as Bree and not Justine. Personality Bree might seem like your typical teeenage girl on TV. But inside, she's a lot more than that. Recovering from a missed childhood after years of living in the lab in Mission Creek, Bree has grown bitter and insecure . She once even destroyed her chip as being bionic was "ruining her life". Trivia * She is the world's second bionic superhuman and as of The Rock, she is the first bionic-superhero hybrid. * Although she's no longer being played by Kelli Berglund, she is still the voice actress and side coach for the actress portraying her. Category:Female Category:The Elite Force Category:Main Charcters Category:Humans Category:Heroes Category:Bionic Category:Superpowered Category:Lab Rats: Elite Force Category:Gen Z Category:Adults Category:Main Characters Category:Live Action